


You can't win 'em all

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: I don't know what else to put here I'm so bad at this HELP, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory implied, RWBY - Freeform, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun is jealous of Neptune’s quip at team NDGO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't win 'em all

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit Jim, I'm an artist, not a writer  
> A VERY brief Seamonkeys drabble

The stadium was winding down after SSSN and NDGO’s match. Sage returned to the arena to recover his partner. It wasn’t so much Scarlet’s loss or injury had left him unable to move quite as much as his dignity… the taller of the two scooped him into his arms and carried him to the arena exit, trailing a bit behind Sun and Neptune.

Sage squinted at Sun, sensing a subtle vibe that Sun didn’t usually have… except once in a blue moon. And when that vibe arose, Sage knew he should probably leave his leader and his best friend to… “talk.”

A knowing glance was exchanged between obsidian and amber eyes, and Sage proceeded ahead of them.

Neptune was still riding on the high of winning against the girls, and it wasn’t surprising that Neptune made an excess of a scene waving to his team’s adoring fans in the stands, taking aggravatingly long to leave the arena before Sun practically had to drag him out. Sun was pleased with the victory as well… at first.

Neptune was mumbling something, as the nerd usually does, but it was tuned out of Sun’s ears. Not because of the volume of the crowded stadium in the slightest. Sun stared at his teammate as he continued to rattle on and on about the girls, his eyes darting attentively between Neptune’s features. Neptune wore that smug look he usually did when he was feeling confident: the corners of his smile highlighting the gleam of his gaze that were as blue as the same water he dreaded. His thick brows raised and lowered in their usual fashion, furrowing and relaxing emotively on his well-defined face.

_“Damn it, Vasilias_ ,” was all Sun could think before finally cracking, quickly spinning his partner by the shoulder and making sure their eyes locked before he pinned him against the wall of the hallway they were trying to exit.

“Wh-whoa, Sun, what—?” Neptune sputtered at the sudden position he was in

“’Hands above the waist-’ seriously?” Sun growled, yanking Neptune by his tie, causing their faces to be incredibly close. The taller boy could swear that Sun’s gaze was burning into his skin, searing a line from his eyes to his lips, and even further down… The stadium noise suddenly sounded incredibly distant, as his heartbeat thundered loudly and the sound of his and Sun’s breathing was amplified.

Sun seemed to come out of… whatever it was that came over him, glaring over Neptune, before snarling “How come you never talk to me like that?” and walking out through the hall’s exit.


End file.
